My Guardian Angel
by LockBox22
Summary: "Who are you?" Lee asked softly. The woman smiled as she looked down at him. "I'm your guardian angel." She replied. Set in Season 1. one-shot; complete


**Battlestar Galactica: My Guardian Angel**

**Written By LockBox22**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own BSG or any of it's characters. I only own my original storyline, plot and any original characters.**

**

* * *

**

Captain Lee Adama lay sprawled on his back. His gun was in his right hand, he knew he should keep moving. Keep moving away from the Cylons that were searching for him, but he was too tired to move another inch.

He remembered the fight with the Cylon fighters, his crash landing and then the hunt for him through the forest of the moon.

The gunshot to his thigh throbbed and he was sure that at least two of his ribs were broken; one of them had punctured a lung and Lee was having a hard time breathing. Not the mention the other numerous scrapes, cuts and bruises he had sustained.

His concussion was making it hard to stay awake. This time he didn't fight it; he let the darkness take him and he dreamed.

Lee dreamed about a bright light and then a woman's face blocked the light from his eyes. It was his mother and she was humming a tune he remembered well from childhood.

_This is just a dream. _He thought and then the scene vanished, but the music remained. A woman was still humming, but it wasn't his mother.

Fingers gently combed his hair and Lee opened his eyes to see a woman's face above him. His head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. She was humming what his mother had called 'Lee's Song.'

He didn't feel the need to pull away. He felt safe with this woman and somehow knew that she wasn't a Cylon.

"Who?" He managed to croak through dry and cracked lips.

"Shhh." The woman soothed as she reached over to put a finger on his lips, her long brown hair falling over one shoulder as she did so. "We don't have much time." Her voice was soft with a hint of urgency.

"I know. The Cylons." Lee agreed struggling to get up. His ribs protested and he leaned back again, wincing. He just needed to rest for a minute, just one more minute.

"You're dying, Lee." The woman said sadly.

"So that makes you, what? My guardian angel?" He half snapped, angry at his situation; angry that she had voiced his fears.

His anger didn't seem to affect her. She smiled softly. "Some may call me that." The woman said. "I have been sent to keep you alive until your friends come and rescue you."

"So, there is a rescue party coming?" Lee asked hopefully.

The mysterious woman leaned her head slightly to the left. "Yes, no, maybe." She replied. "Just rest. The Cylons won't bother you."

Lee already felt his eyes closing again. This was going to make for one hell of a story when he got back.

* * *

"How big is the moon?" Commander Adama asked as he leaned over a map of the moon where Lee had gone down with Colonel Tigh and Lt. Gaeta.

"Big enough that finding one Viper pilot is going to take a while." Tigh said.

"We've estimated that Captain Adama went down around this area, here, sir." Gaeta said pointing with a pen to the spot on the map.

"We're also detecting Cylon activity around that spot." Adama said. "Lee would have moved further into the tree line."

"We could estimate how fast he would be moving and then plot a search grid from that." Gaeta said. "But without knowing which direction he went or if even he is injured, it could take a while."

Adama looked at the map, studying it closely. The other two officers stood silently by as their commander looked over the map.A frown creased his brow. There was too much terrain to cover and too little time. Gaeta was right; they knew too little to plot any kind of search pattern.

But something told him that he knew where his son would have ended up; something told him that no one could have survived that crash and walked away unscathed.

"There." Adama said finally pointing to a spot on the map. "Search this area."

"Aye, sir." Gaeta said moving away.

Tigh looked at him with a slight frown on his face.

"Just a gut feeling." Adama replied to his XO's glance. It felt like it was more then a gut feeling; Adama knew that's where they would find his son.

* * *

"Lee? Come on, Lee. Time to wake up."

Lee groaned and opened his eyes; his hand going to his sidearm. The woman was still there, sitting with his head in her lap.

"What is it?" He asked slurring the words slightly as he looked up at her.

"You have a concussion; I have to wake you up." She replied. A smile. "You remember basic medical training."

"Hmmm. I think I slept through it." He tried to joke. "I have to keep moving." He said after a moment. "The Cylons will be looking for me."

"Not here." She told him. "You're safe with me. Do you understand?"

Lee looked into her dark eyes. "Yes. I do." He said and strangely, he did understand.

"Then rest." The woman said as she stroked his hair. "Your people will be here soon."

She started humming again and Lee felt himself sinking into oblivion.

* * *

"Over here!" One the Viper pilots yelled. "I found Apollo!"

His CO was lying on the ground and the pilot could see blood over various parts of his uniform. The pilot moved closer and saw a woman dressed all in white, the captain's head in her lap.

The pilot frowned and raised his weapon. He passed a tree and then when he looked again, there was nothing. Just the tree and Captain Adama.

The pilot shook his head. They had all been running without sleep for a few nights; that must be it He ignored it and turned back to the task at hand.

Others of the rescue party were coming toward him, calling to more who had been further away.

"Watch our six." Kara told the pilot that had found Lee. "I don't want any 'toasters sneaking up behind us."

The pilot nodded and took up guard as the medical team hurried to get Lee onto a stretcher. They murmured to one another as they gently laid the injured Captain on the stretcher.

"Easy there! Watch his head!" One of the medics said kneeling down beside the stretcher. He pried Lee's eyes open and shined his penlight into them. "Captain? Can you hear me?"

Kara watched, barely breathing. Lee had to be alright; he had to be.

"Looks like he hit his head quite hard." The other medic said. The doctor looked up and inspected Lee's head.

"Looks like a concussion." The doctor said after a second. He looked up at Kara. "We won't know anymore until we get him back, Lt."

Kara nodded and looked up at the rest of the rescue party. "All right! Let's move out!" She yelled. The medics took up the stretcher and started to move back to the Raptors. The other's from the rescue party fell in behind and in front.

Kara took the rear and walked backwards, covering their retreat. She looked back at the spot where they had found Lee and saw a dark haired woman dressed in a white dress standing underneath the tree.

Kara blinked, not believing her eyes. The woman smiled and then vanished into thin air.

* * *

A few hours later, Lee was resting comfortably in the infirmary. The concussion had caused no lasting damage and he was healing quite nicely. Lee looked up as the the curtain yanked aside and Commander Adama looked at his son lying on the hospital bed.

"Commander." Lee said evenly looking up at his father.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Captain." Adama ordered.

Lee saluted with a slight smile. "Yes, sir." He said. "Won't happen again, sir."

Father and son looked at each other. They didn't speak, but each knew what the other was thinking.

"Welcome back, son." Adama said finally.

_Commander Adama, report to the Bridge, Commander Adama to the Bridge." _A voice came over the intercom.

Adama looked up in annoyance and then back at his son. He smiled. "You get well soon. I need my best pilot back in the cockpit." Adama smiled again and then left.

Lee settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He hadn't seen the mysterious woman since he had woken up in Sickbay. Maybe she was a hallucination or maybe she had been real. He didn't know.

A cool breeze brushed over him, moving the curtain, ruffling his hair and Lee heard the first couple bars of 'Lee's Song.'

Gentle fingers combed back his hair and he opened his eyes to see the dark haired woman standing beside his bed.

"Who are you?" Lee asked softly.

The woman smiled as she looked down at him. "I'm your guardian angel." She replied and then leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

Lee closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and seemed to soothe his headache.

"Sleep." She told him softly as she pulled back. Lee didn't need to be told twice; he already felt himself slipping back into dreamland.

"Thank you." Lee whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

_Fini_


End file.
